Nona Perancang
by Dee'July
Summary: Rukia kesal dengan kekalahannya. Dia ingin merancang pakaian yang bagus agar bisa mengalahkan saingannya. Untuk itu dia membutuhkan ide yang segar dan baru! Namun dia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa orang dari masa lalunya lah yang datang menginspirasi.


**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

**STARTING**

.

"Tahun ini kau akan dapat bonus kalau berhasil mengalahkan produk pesaing kita. Tapi aku rasa hal itu tidaklah mudah mengingat siapa yang akan kita lawan untuk mendapatkan pasaran tinggi," ucap seorang wanita cantik yang masih berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahunan. Yoruichi Shihouin, meski bukan asli keturunan orang Jepang, namun dia memiliki mata sipit sama seperti penduduk lokal. Yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah warna kulitnya, coklat kehitaman yang mencolok dan terlihat eksotis seperti anak pantai. Dia cukup terkenal sebagai seorang dokter kulit langganan beberapa artis pendatang baru dan para wanita berdompet tebal. Selain itu, kabarnya dia sedang dekat dengan salah seorang pengusaha tampan yang berusia delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Ya, setelah suaminya mati akibat kanker, wanita yang awet muda itu memang sering keluyuran dengan beberapa kenalan prianya. Termasuk sang pengusaha tampan yang ternyata merupakan mantan adik kelasnya sewaktu masih sekolah dulu.

"Aku menyukai hal-hal yang manis sama seperti Senna, tapi sekarang dia lebih cenderung pada kesan gothic daripada sesuatu yang soft sepertiku. Dia menganggap tabrakan warna-warna terang itu keren, padahal menurutku warna tua yang kalem lebih menarik. Kalau terus seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk mengalahkannya!" kesal seorang gadis cantik yang masih belia, setelahnya terdengar suara helaan napas berat darinya. Kuchiki Rukia, desainer muda yang beberapa bulan lalu sukses memasarkan rancangan terbarunya bertema musim panas. Sebuah summer dress manis berwarna kuning cerah dan merah muda lembut berbahan dasar sutra, elegan dan mahal tentunya. Tidak banyak pernak-pernik norak maupun motif berlebihan, sesuai dengan kesan sang perancang, soft. Namun pencapaian itu hanya berlangsung secepat mengedipkan mata sebab bulan lalu muncul rancangan terbaru saingannya yang mendobrak kesuksesannya. Senna, bermodalkan rok mini ketat blink-blink hitam dengan perpaduan singlet motif zebra, gadis manis yang selalu mengikat rambutnya tersebut berhasil mengalahkan Kuchiki Rukia. Dan pasti, kekalahan telak itu membuat bekas anak didik perancang ulung Matsumoto Rangiku ini menggigit bibir menahan kesal.

"Kau pecundang, kau mungkin hebat dalam berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu, soft. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengembangkannya dengan baik, kau selalu membuat pakaian yang sudah ada pada umumnya dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Ini dunia fashion, curahkan semua kegilaanmu pada rancangan master piece-mu! Maka kau bisa menendang Senna dan busana gothic andalannya," sembur Yoruichi sembari menyeruput kopi pahit kesukaannya. Ucapan itu memang terdengar kasar, salahkan pada Yoruichi yang terbiasa ceplas-ceplos. Namun memang itulah kenyataannya, wanita seksi yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu mengatakan apa adanya tentang Kuchiki Rukia. Namun dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat down mental gadis yang merupakan adik dari kekasihnya itu. Malah dia berniat memancing emosinya agar termotivasi untuk melakukan gebrakan lebih.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jeremy Scott," desis Rukia sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik laptop untuk memantau perkembangan sekitar dunia fashion teralihkan. Berganti memainkan badam kocok rempah kesukaannya menggunakan sedotan. Dia ragu, bukan ragu dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Tapi dia meragukan pilihannya, desainer pakaian. Wah, bahkan gadis cantik itu tidak berani mengaku kalau dia mengikuti profesi ini karena pelampiasan rasa kesal sebab tidak bisa membeli produk Jeremy Scott ketika masih bocah. Kemudian, mendadak dia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor dan segera meneleponnya.

"Kau menelepon siapa?" Yoruichi bertanya dengan mulut penuh remah roti kacang merah. Jorok, tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia seorang wanita dewasa.

"Ran-sensei, aku ingin berkonsultasi soal bisnis, ini menyangkut proyek berikutnya. Meski dia suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi gaun-gaun ciptaannya selalu menyedot perhatian publik, terutama kaum hawa yang senang berdandan vulgar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin minta pendapatnya tentang ideku ini," aku Rukia sambil tetap menunggu sang guru mengangkat panggilannya.

Yoruichi tersenyum singkat, mengunyah kasar potongan terakhir roti kacang merahnya. Dalam hati dia membatin, _"Ran, kau sungguh beruntung pernah mendidik anak ini,"_

.

RanBells, butik gaun untuk pesta nomor satu se-Jepang, mungkin begitu. Seorang wanita anggun tampak melangkah malu-malu bersama seorang lagi yang merupakan pelayannya. Manik abu-abu itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari-cari seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang merupakan pemilik dari butik ini. "Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Matsumoto Rangiku. Ada beberapa pesanan yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadanya, bisa aku bertemu dengan atasanmu sekarang?" tanyanya santai dengan nada rendah. Pegawai butik tersebut meneliti sang wanita dari kaki hingga kepala, wanita yang cantik dan manis. Tapi seingatnya, pemilik butik ini tidak menerima tamu manapun saat sedang berdagang seperti ini. Apalagi suasana butik sedang ramai-ramainya karena banyak gadis datang membeli gaun untuk pesta kelulusan. Kalau ada tamu pun, wanita bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu pasti akan menemuinya secara pribadi, tidak dengan datang langsung ke butik seperti ini.

"Maaf, saat ini Nyonya Ran sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu, beliau sedang sibuk mengurus butik mengawasi pegawai-pegawainya. Mungkin Anda bisa menghubunginya lagi nanti, Nyonya Ran selalu _free_ saat makan siang," ucap sang pegawai dengan sopan dan ramah. Wanita berambut lurus sepinggang itu mengernyit heran, apa-apaan ini? Sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu katanya? Padahal dia kan sudah banyak berkorban terlebih dulu sebelum datang kemari, terlebih pesanan gaun ini sangat penting. Sudah susah payah meninggalkan salon dengan buru-buru, sekarang yang dia dapat adalah penolakan? Lain waktu dia ingin melempar sepatu haknya pada wanita bertahi lalat itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan butik ini sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, titik!" tandasnya tegas, berhasil membuat sang pegawai kelabakan dan membulatkan mata.

"Kau urus pelanggan kita yang sebelah sana, dia ingin mencoba beberapa gaun untuk acara pernikahan tetangganya. Sedangkan yang satu ini, biar aku yang menangani. Ingat, kepuasan pelanggan adalah yang paling utama!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela dari belakang sang pegawai butik. Telah berdiri seorang wanita seksi dengan gaun ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Gaun dengan perpotongan leher rendah itu hampir tidak bisa menutupi dadanya yang teramat besar.

"Ah kalau begitu saya permisi, Nyonya Ran," kata sang pegawai undur diri sementara Rangiku hanya mengangguk memperbolehkan. Lantas wanita seksi itu beralih mengamati pelanggannya yang terkesan kurang sopan ini. Mau cari ribut apa dia datang ke sini? Tubuhnya seksi, tapi dia boleh berbangga hati mengingat pelanggannya ini masih bocah ketimbang dirinya yang sudah lebih dewasa. Mata dengan manik abu-abu samar, rambut senada dengan susu coklat dan terakhir dada yang besar. Kenyataan itu sedikit menohoknya bahwa ada bocah yang memiliki dada lebih mantap dari dirinya. Ayolah, dia yakin pandangan matanya tak akan menipu. Dan dengan semua ciri fisik tersebut, dia kini bisa menyimpulkan identitas wanita itu.

"Inoue Orihime?" dia bergumam dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya, aku datang kemari bersama pelayanku karena ingin mengambil pesanan gaun pengantin yang molor dua hari!" tegas gadis bernama Orihime tersebut. Rangiku kontan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, molor dua hari? "Hei, gaun pengantin pesanan calon suamimu tidak molor! Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa gaun itu baru akan selesai besok!" balas Rangiku marah. Molor? Tch! Butiknya tidak akan melakukan tindakan tidak professional seperti itu.

"Apa? Tapi aku akan mengenakannya besok tepat pada hari pernikahanku! Waktunya mepet sekali, dasar perancang kurang berpengalaman! Kenapa dia harus memesan gaun padamu sih!" gerutu Orihime lalu berkacak pinggang. Dirinya sudah benar-benar emosi seharian ini. Mulai dari pemilihan makanan untuk pesta yang tidak becus, dekorasi gedung yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, lalu ini lagi, gaun pesanan molor!

"Kau ini, aku sudah bilang pada suamimu kalau memesan gaun pengantin model ribet seperti pesanannya akan memakan sedikit waktu. Salahkan dia yang ngotot dan bersikeras pada pendiriannya, bahkan dia baru memesannya lima hari lalu! Astaga! Terlambat dua hari? Mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan setiap kerumitan gaun itu dalam kurun waktu hanya tiga hari bodoh!" kali ini Rangiku sedikit berteriak hingga menggundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik pada perdebatan heboh mereka. "Oh bagus! Sekarang mereka semua menatapku," dengusnya kesal dan mengusap muka menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi, segera wanita single yang sebentar lagi berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu mengambil ponselnya. Tertera nama anak didiknya pada layar ponsel touchscreen tersebut. Ada apa gerangan gadis itu meneleponnya? Biasanya dia tidak akan suka berurusan dengan mantan sensei-nya. "Maaf, kalau begitu aku akan mengantar barangnya besok sesuai kesepakatan. Kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang." Dan segera Rangiku mengakhiri pembicaraan untuk mengangkat telepon Rukia.

.

"Halo? Ada apa dekil?"

"Ran-sensei!"


End file.
